


조르딕 블루

by MoltenLava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenLava/pseuds/MoltenLava
Summary: * This is translated under the permission of 'gingerwrites', the original author. However, the writer specifically asked me to upload ONLY in archiveofourown.com. So if this translation is uploaded on elsewhere, it means that the uploader posted it without permission.* 이 글은 원작가인 'gingerwrites'의 허락 하에 번역되었습니다. 원작가 분께서 archiveofourown.com에만 번역글의 업로드를 허용한다고 확실하게 명시했으며, 그렇기에 만약 다른 사이트에 이 번역글이 올라간다면 그건 원작가 및 저의 허락 없이 업로드된 게시물임을 알립니다.





	조르딕 블루

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zoldyck Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838982) by [gingerwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwrites/pseuds/gingerwrites). 



> * This is translated under the permission of 'gingerwrites', the original author. However, the writer specifically asked me to upload ONLY in archiveofourown.com. So if this translation is uploaded on elsewhere, it means that the uploader posted it without permission.
> 
> * 이 글은 원작가인 'gingerwrites'의 허락 하에 번역되었습니다. 원작가 분께서 archiveofourown.com에만 번역글의 업로드를 허용한다고 확실하게 명시했으며, 그렇기에 만약 다른 사이트에 이 번역글이 올라간다면 그건 원작가 및 저의 허락 없이 업로드된 게시물임을 알립니다.

 

 

 

처음 그것을 보았을 때, 히소카는 빛의 착시현상이라 생각했다.

 

눈부신 햇살이 침실의 커다란 창으로 스며들어왔다. 햇빛 한 줄기가 이르미의 몸을 감싸며 새하얀 피부에 반짝이는 빛무리를 드리웠다. 이미 조금 전에 깨어나 있던 히소카는 이르미의 등이 숨소리에 맞춰 고르게 오르내리는 것을 기분 좋게 바라보고 있었다. 이미 몇 년 동안이나 겪어 온 일인데도 불구하고, 히소카는 여전히 이 암살자가 그가 옆에 있다는 걸 알면서도 기꺼이 잠에 든다는 것이 흥미로웠다. 이르미가 한 번도 조르딕 가 이외의 사람에게 이 정도의 신뢰를 보인 적이 없다는 것을 히소카는 알고 있었다.

 

문득, 이르미의 숨소리에 변화가 생겼고 히소카는 그의 얼굴에 바싹 다가갔다. 이르미가 깊은 잠에서 깨어나는 찰나는 언제나 그가 가장 무방비해지는 순간들 중 하나였고 히소카는 기회가 닿을 때마다 그 모습을 포착하고 싶었다. 이르미는 숨을 깊이 들이마신 후 졸음이 배어 있는 한숨을 길게 내쉬었다.

 

"좋은 아침이야." 히소카는 다정하게 속삭이며, 이르미를 그의 무릎 위로 끌어당겨 품에 안고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 지금까지 이르미는 그 행동에 긍정적으로 반응한 적이 없었고 히소카는 이렇게 이른 아침부터 그의 기분을 상하게 만들고 싶진 않았다. 몇 분 정도는 기다릴 수 있었다.

 

이르미는 멍하니 눈을 떴고-- 깜짝 놀란 히소카는 똑바로 일어나 앉으며 이르미의 눈이 다시 열리기를 기다렸다. 눈을 뜬 그는 히소카를 이상하게 쳐다보았다. 찌르는 듯한 햇빛에 이르미가 눈을 도로 감기 직전, 순간이지만 푸른색이 비쳤다.

 

하지만 그의 눈은 검은색이었다. 새까맣고, 깊고, 끝이 없어 보이는. 이르미의 눈은 지금껏 히소카가 알아 왔던 바로 그대로였다.

 

"뭐하는 거야?" 히소카가 계속 그를 쳐다보자 이르미가 물어보았다.

 

히소카는 재빨리 다리 한 짝을 이르미의 허리에 둘러 그에게 올라탔다. "오늘 아침에는 어떻게 널 넋나가게 해 줄지 생각하고 있었지." 그는 짖궃게 미소지으며 고개를 숙여 키스했다.

 

이르미는 키스를 받아들였지만 그 직후 히소카를 밀쳐냈다. 이미 익숙한 일이었기에 히소카는 바닥에 나자빠지는 것을 면할 수 있었다. "몇 시간 후에 일하러 가야 돼." 이르미는 그렇게 설명을 덧붙였다.

 

"그런 이유로 멈췄던 적은 한 번도 없잖아." 히소카는 유혹적으로 말했다. 조금 전까지는 단순히 이르미의 관심을 다른 데로 돌리려던 것뿐이었지만 이제 그는 완전히 한 판 뛸 준비가 되어 있었다. 그들이 아침에 섹스를 할 수 있는 기회는 그리 흔치 않았다. 보통 둘 중 한 명에게 다른 스케줄이 있곤 했으니까.

 

"있어. 네가 나한테 아침을 살 때." 이르미는 그렇게 말하며 침대에서 내려왔다. 만약 침대에서 나가는 것으로 히소카가 단념할 줄 알았다면, 그건 큰 착각이었다. 아침 내내 멋들어지게 쭉 뻗은 기다란 등을 감상하느라 시간을 보냈는데 이제 우아하고 고상하게 움직이는 근육으로 꽉 짜인 몸 전체가 드러난 것이다. 히소카는 당장이라도 그를 벽에 밀어붙히고 싶었지만 그런 식으로 이끌어낸 싸움이나 섹스는 불만족스럽기만 할 터였다. 이르미는 아침 식사를 굉장히 중요하게 여겼기에 식사를 방해받는 걸 좋아하지 않았다.

 

"아, 오늘 아침은 내가 사줘야 하는 거야?" 히소카는 그렇게 물으며 침대에 누운 채 몸을 쭉 폈다. 이르미는 쳐다보기 눈부실 정도의 외모였지만, 자신 또한 꽤나 봐줄 만한 생김새인 건 마찬가지였다.

 

"그래." 그 말과 함께 이르미는 고개를 뒤로 돌려 히소카에게 눈길을 주었다. "난 씻을 거야. 한 시간 안에 준비를 마치도록 해."

 

이르미가 문을 열고 나가자 히소카는 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 아침에 미리 샤워를 하지 말걸 그랬다고 생각했다. 그랬다면 최소한 욕실에서 내쫓기기 전에 이르미의 몸을 좀 더듬을 구실이 생겼을 것을.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

두 번째로 그 일이 일어났을 때, 그들은 함께 소파에 앉은 채 심해의 해양생물에 대한 다큐멘터리를 보고 있었다. "과학적 증거"가 가짜인지 진짜인지 완전히 정확하지 않아 환수 헌터들이 퍽 좋아할 만한 다큐멘터리였다.

 

"저거랑 싸우면 재미있겠는데." 히소카는 그보다 백 배는 더 큰 크기의 장어처럼 생긴 괴물을 가리키며 말했다. 탄력 있는 몸에서 넘쳐나는 힘과 유연성은 괴물의 위험성을 높이는 동시에 그 움직임을 예측할 수 없게 만들 것이다.

 

"눈에 빛을 비추고 목을 자르기만 하면 끝이야." 이르미는 의견을 달리했다.

 

"속전속결로 하자면 그렇지." 히소카는 눈을 굴리며 말했다. "불빛이 없으면 어쩌려고?"

 

"눈이 안 보인다 해도 안구가 취약한 건 마찬가지야. 게다가 충분히 크잖아. 일단 찌른 다음, 저 생물이 고통에 뒹구는 동안 죽이면 돼."

 

"마비시키지 않으려고?" 히소카는 살짝 놀랐다. 그는 이르미가 최대한 깔끔하고 효율적인 처리를 위해 먼저 괴물을 움직이지 못하게 만들 것이라 생각했다.

 

"너무 커." 이르미가 말했다. "한 번에 몸의 일부분만 마비시킬 수 있으니까. 또 내가 가진 독들 중 어떤 독이 어떤 심해 생물에게 가장 효과적일지 아직 제대로 조사하지도 못했고."

 

"그거 재미있게 들리네. 죽이는 대신 저 괴물에게 그걸 시험해 보는 건 어떨까?"

 

이르미는 히소카를 흘긋 올려다보았고, 예의 그 푸른색이 보이는 순간 그의 눈이 깜박였다. 새까만 눈이 다시 돌아왔다.

 

"왜 그래?" 이르미는 그를 쳐다보며 잠깐 나타났던 푸른빛을 다시 찾고 있던 히소카에게 물었다. 유감스럽게도, 그는 이르미가 가끔 보여주는 변덕스러운 관대함이 이제는 완전히 사라졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 이르미가 그 정도로 편안해지려면 몇 시간 동안의 끈질긴 노력이 필요한데, 히소카가 어리석게도 한눈을 파는 바람에 그걸 날려 버린 것이다.

 

"잠깐 동안, 네가 나한테 동의할 거라고 생각했어." 히소카는 거짓말을 했다. "그래서 놀랐지."

 

이르미는 아주 짧게 그를 살펴보았다. 그것만으로도 히소카는 이르미가 자신의 거짓말을 이미 꿰뚫어보았지만 더 이상 캐묻지 않을 것이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. "놀랐다면 히소카가 맞아." 그는 텔레비전으로 고개를 돌리며 말했다. "딱히 재미있게 들리지 않아."

 

히소카는 이르미의 어깨에 두르고 있던 팔로 그를 가까이 끌어당기며 이르미가 머리를 기대도록 어깨를 내주었다. "난 너랑 함께 싸울 때는 항상 재미있어." 히소카가 속삭였다.

 

"우리가 함께 싸우면 너무 쉽게 끝나잖아."

 

"그렇긴 해." 히소카가 말했다. "하지만 네가 싸우는 모습을 볼 때마다 절로 시선을 빼앗기거든. 너랑 함께 싸울 때면 전력을 낼 수가 없어."

 

"그렇다면 많은 게 설명이 되네." 이르미는 단조롭게 말하고는 히소카가 불평하려 입을 열기 전에 그에게 조용히 하라는 신호를 보냈다. "커다란 장어가 털투성이 마모스를 이제 막 삼키려 하고 있어. 난 네 방해 없이 이걸 보고 싶은데."

 

히소카는 만족스럽게 목을 울렸지만 얌전히 입을 다물었다.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

세 번째는 조금 달랐다.

 

"너-- 히소카-- 움직여--" 이르미는 헐떡이는 숨소리 사이로 으르렁거리려 애썼다. 히소카는 오히려 몸을 더욱 뒤로 빼며 움직이는 속도를 더욱 늦췄다.

 

"움직이고 있잖아." 히소카는 그를 놀리며 평소에는 아무 변화가 없는 이르미의 얼굴에 드물게 감정의 파문이 이는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

"너 진짜 싫다." 그렇게 말하며 이르미는 허리를 휘어 히소카가 더 빨리 움직이도록 밀어붙혔다. 두 사람 다 이르미가 손쉽게 자세를 뒤집어 이 관계를 주도할 수 있다는 걸 알았지만 그는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 히소카는 그 사실이 둘 다에게 약간의 스릴을 준다고 추측했다. 이르미는 히소카가 주도권을 쥐도록 허락하며, 히소카에게 우위를 양보하고 스스로 비교적 불리한 위치에 머무르고 있었다. 그 생각을 하자 히소카의 머리에 피가 훅 쏠렸다.

 

히소카는 물론 이르미와 빠른 섹스를 하는 것도 좋아했다. 깨물고, 머리카락을 잡아당기고, 할퀴고, 가구를 부수고. 하지만 그럴 때 찾아오는 만족감은 종류가 달랐다. 그들이 거칠게 뒹굴 때는(그들이 하는 대부분의 섹스가 그러했다) 보통 그럴 만한 촉매가 있었다. 대부분의 경우 속에 쌓인 욕구 불만 때문이었다. 그들은 둘 다 싸움을 자주 치렀고, 또한 둘 다 아주 뛰어난 싸움꾼이었다. 실제로 그들의 상대가 될 만한 사람들은 아주 적었고 그런 이들을 만날 일도 드물었다. 히소카에게는 불행하게도, 만난다 한들 그들은 애초에 싸울 생각조차 없어 지루해지는 경우도 많았다. 싸움의 기회가 무산되면 그는 퉁명스러워졌다. 이르미의 경우, 암살이 실제 싸움으로 이어지는 일은 많지 않았다. 대부분의 경우 그는 유령처럼 나타났다 사라졌다. 누군가와 싸우지 못한다 해서 신경질적으로 변하지는 않았다. 오히려 반대로 누군가와 싸우게 되었을 때 짜증이 났는데, 그것은 곧 그가 일에 있어 무언가를 잘못 처리했다는 뜻이기 때문이었다.

 

이르미는 지나치게 완벽주의자였다. 히소카는 이르미의 목 옆에 부드러운 입맞춤을 찍어내리고 어깨에 코를 비비며 생각에 잠겼다. 그의 아버지는 일을 끝마치기 위해 경호원 몇 명을 처리하는 것쯤은 상관하지 않는다고, 이르미는 제 입으로 직접 말한 적이 있었다. 실망을 느끼는 것은 전적으로 이르미 자신이었다. 그는 경호원이나 목격자를 죽이는 것이 실패의 징후라고 생각했고, 그래서 자신이 강하다는 걸 다시 증명할 필요를 느꼈다. 더 강하게, 더 빠르게, 진짜 위협이 될 수 있도록. 이르미가 '실패한' 날에는 가구의 피해가 가장 심했다. 만약 히소카가 별 노력을 들이지 않고 설렁설렁 반격한다면 이르미는 그를 결코 용서하지 않을 테고, 히소카 또한 자제력이 줄어든 상태의 이르미와 싸울 기회를 결코 흘려넘기지 않았다. 그건 두 사람 모두에게 이득이었다. 그런 밤들은 보통 그들이 숨을 거칠게 헐떡이면서도, 훨씬 기분이 나아진 채로 서로의 품에 안겨 잠드는 것으로 끝났다. 이르미는 결코 소리내어 말하지 않았지만 히소카는 그가 고마워한다는 걸 알았다.

 

그런 종류의 섹스는 만족스러웠고 좋았으며, 히소카는 그걸 넘치도록 즐겼다. 하지만 이런 느릿하고 철두철미한 교합... 그것이야말로 히소카가 이르미와 있을 때 정말로 좋아하는 거였다. 두 사람 모두 스스로를 체력과 인내심과 자제력의 한계까지 몰아붙이며, 스스로의 의지와 더불어 상대를 기분 좋게 만들고 싶다는 욕망만으로 서로가 절정에 달하는 것을 최대한 오래 늦추는 것. 이건 분명 경쟁이었지만, 동시에 의존이기도 했다. 섹스는 언제나 상당히 위태로운 행위였다. 특히 그들처럼 남을 거의 믿지 않는 싸움꾼에게는. 하지만 두 사람 사이에는 이런 도전 과제가 꼭 필요했다. 히소카는 절대 이 행위를 사랑을 나누는 것이라 부르지 않을 테지만 (특히 이르미의 눈앞에서는 더욱더), 그래도 아주 부정확한 표현은 아니라고 생각했다.

 

이건 기분이 좋았다.

 

"이 망할 자식, 그냥 좀--" 히소카가 갑작스레 안을 찔러 올리는 바람에 이르미는 말을 하던 도중 급하게 숨을 들이켰고, 히소카는 곧바로 원래 페이스로 되돌아갔다. 이르미는 머리를 뒤로 젖히며 신음을 냈고, 히소카는 솔직히 그 신음이 조바심 때문인지 아니면 지금 그가 자아내고 있는 미칠 듯이 느린 소용돌이 때문인지 분간할 수 없었다.

 

어쩌면 기분이 좋다는 건 잘못된 표현일지도 모르겠다.

 

"너무 조바심 내지 마. 자기." 히소카는 말꼬리를 길게 늘이며 딱 한 번 더 엉덩이를 앞으로 세게 쳐올렸고, 이르미는 다시 신음했다.

 

이르미의 양손이 히소카의 목을 붙잡더니 아래로 끌어내리며 거칠게 키스했다. 히소카는 순간 제 페이스를 잃고 깊숙이, 세차게 쳐올리고 말았다. 그럴수록 키스는 더 부드러워지며 입술만 오갈 정도로 누긋해졌다. 히소카는 곧 정신을 되찾고는 재빨리 얼굴을 떼어내며 비틀린 미소를 지었다. 이르미의 손은 여전히 히소카의 뺨을 거머쥔 채였고, 그의 얼굴에 드러난 당황 어린 놀람은 히소카가 꽤 오랫동안 머릿속에 간직한 채 감상할 만한 모습이었다.

 

히소카는 몸을 숙여 이르미의 귀에 속삭였다. "거의 넘어갈 뻔했어. 너무 똑똑하면 화를 자초하는 법이지."

 

"네가 확실하게 움직여서 제대로 박는다면 이럴 일도 없을 거 아냐." 이르미는 그렇게 말하며 히소카의 어깨에 제 팔을 둘렀지만, 그는 아주 드물게 볼 수 있는 진심 어린 미소를 짓고 있었다. 히소카는 이 세상에서 그 웃음을 본 사람은 아마 다섯 명도 안 될 거라 추측했다. 히소카는 아주 천천히 허리를 당겨 이르미의 안에서 제 것을 빼냈다가 근육이 힘조절로 파르르 떨릴 정도의 페이스로 다시 밀어넣었다. 지금 이성을 잃는 건 아주 쉬웠지만, 그 스스로도 어느 정도 힘겨워야 이르미를 놀리는 것이 비로소 재미있어지는 거니까. 이번에 이르미가 신음을 냈을 때 그의 목소리는 꽉 조여들었고, 히소카는 그게 전부 자신 때문이란 걸 알았다.

 

그에게 다시 키스하기 위해 고개를 숙이던 히소카가 입꼬리를 올리며 이르미의 눈을 올려다보던 찰나, 그는 갑작스럽게 동작을 멈추고 다시 한 번 이르미의 눈을 쳐다보았다.

 

"히소카?" 이르미가 물었다. 목소리에 염려 비슷한 것이 섞여났다.

 

히소카는 몸을 앞으로 숙여 이르미에게 마저 키스했고 이르미는 잠시 머뭇거리다 기꺼이 화답했다. 히소카의 이상한 행동에 대해서는 일단 나중에 생각하기로 한 모양이었고, 히소카 또한 그러는 게 바람직했다.

 

다만... 맹세컨대... 푸른색이었다.

 

푸른 눈.

 

이르미의 눈은 새까맸다. 항상 그랬다.

 

이르미는 히소카의 아랫입술을 날카롭게 물어뜯었다. 히소카는 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들며 눈을 깜박였다. 그래. 분명히 검은 눈이야. 까만 눈동자가 불만족스러운 기색을 담은 채 그를 노려보았다. "널 위에서 치우고 나 혼자 끝낼 거야." 이르미가 협박했다.

 

"정말로?" 히소카는 정신을 다잡으며 물어보았다. 이르미의 눈이 무슨 색깔인지는 중요하지 않았다. 지금 이 순간, 그들은 함께였고 히소카가 선호하는 타입의 섹스를 하고 있었다. 다른 데 한눈을 팔기엔 이미 지나치게 드문 기회였다. 이르미의 눈에 대해서는 나중에 실컷 생각하면 된다. 지금은 다른 우선순위가 있었다. "하지만 그러면 난 외롭고 쓸쓸해질 텐데."

 

"그러면 네가-- 아-- 네가--"

 

"내가 뭘, 자기? 제대로 된 문장으로 말하지 않으면 내가 이해를 못하잖아."

 

"꺼져- 젠장-" 이르미는 숨을 뱉어냈고 히소카는 큭큭 웃었다.

 

"하지만 난 지금 너랑 뒹구느라 바쁜걸." 히소카는 목소리를 낮춰 이르미의 귀에 속삭였다. "벌써 한두 시간 정도밖에 안 지났어. 얼마나 더 오래 참을 수 있을 것 같아? 한 시간? 두 시간?"

 

히소카가 들어오는 것에 맞춰 이르미는 아래를 꽉 조였고 그들 둘 다 숨을 훅 들이켰다. "너보다는 더 오래." 이르미가 살짝 흡족한 목소리로 말했다.

 

"네가 틀렸다는 걸 증명하면 대가로 뭘 줄래?" 히소카는 동요하지 않으려 애썼지만, 이르미의 근육은 퍽 방해가 되었다.

 

"아무것도. 왜냐하면 그럴 일은 없거든." 그렇게 말하는 이르미의 눈이 빛났다.

 

"난 어려운 대결을 좋아하지." 히소카는 묵을 울리며 이르미의 목줄기를 죽 핥아올렸다. "받아들일게."

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

네 번째는 정말 예상치 못한 때였다.

 

히소카는 몸을 확 숙여 그의 턱으로 날아오던 주먹을 머리카락 하나 차이로 피했다. 조금만 더 가까웠더라면 위험했다. 제대로 대비하지 않았을 경우 이르미의 관절마디에 살짝 스치기만 해도 몸이 훅 날아갈 수 있었다. 하지만 그들은 이런 싸움을 할 때는 넨을 쓰지 않기로 오래 전부터 합의해 놓았다. 가구를 다시 채워넣기 위해 몇 번이고 왔다갔다 한 끝에 (그들 두 사람이 모두 만족스러워할 만한 가구를 찾아야 했기에 그 과정은 끝이 없었다) 그들은 이 규칙을 정하기에 이르렀다. 너무 큰 부상을 입지 않도록 스스로를 보호하는 것을 제외하면, 넨을 쓰는 것은 철저하게 금지되어 있었다.

 

오늘은 그 규칙을 정해 놓은 것이 특히나 유용하게 쓰이는 날이었다. 그러지 않았다면 이르미와 히소카는 허허벌판을 찾을 때까지 자제력을 발휘해야 했을 것이다. 건물 내에서 이런 싸움을 벌이기엔 그들 둘 다 너무 쌓여 있었다. 특히나 그들의 아파트라면 더 안 될 말이었지만 두 사람 중 이제 와 그런 걸 신경쓰는 사람은 없었다. 그들은 서로를 죽이기 위해 달려들었다. 상대가 충분히 그걸 버텨낼 수 있고 아마 죽지도 않을 것을 알고 있었으니까.

 

히소카는 몇 달 동안 이 날을 기다려 왔다. 미리 계획된 우연한 만남들, 애매한 협박과 암시들, 여자의 분노에 불을 지피기 딱 적당할 정도의 적의, 거기다가 그녀가 좋은 훈련을 받을 수 있도록 손을 써 놓기까지 했다. 그는 몇 주 동안 여자의 성장을 지켜보았고 그녀는 꽤나 잘해 내고 있었다. 이 싸움은 재미있을 것이다. 그녀는 히소카에게 익숙하지 않은 전투법을 쓰는 가문 출신이었고, 그 방식을 그녀의 넨에 적용한 것이 분명했다. 그녀는 정말 잘해내고 있었다! 그녀는 심지어 그에게 도전장을 내밀고 그를 추적하기까지 했다. 뭐, 그녀가 해낸 건 그의 가짜 주거지 중 하나를 찾아낸 것뿐이었지만 그래도 여전히 인상적이었다. 히소카는 그 도전을 기쁘게 받아들이고는 도시의 황폐한 지역에 자리한 텅 빈 주차장에서 그녀를 만났다. 그곳에서, 음산하고 낡아빠진 건물에 둘러싸인 곳에서, 금이 가고 먼지투성이인 주차장 한복판에 당당하게 서 있던 그녀는 히소카에게 꽃을 내밀었다.

 

심지어 예쁜 꽃도 아니었다. 그 꽃은 작고 파란색이었으며 그녀의 손에 너무 오래 쥐어져 있어 살짝 시들어 있었다.

 

그런 다음, 그의 의표를 확실하게 찔러 확인사살하듯이, 그녀는 자신이 평화주의에 몸을 바치기로 결심했다고 설명했다. 그녀는 그와 싸우지 않을 것이다.

 

영원히.

 

그 모든 새로운 전투법들, 그 모든 훈련, 먹음직스러운 싸움을 위해 기다려 온 그 모든 시간들... 전부 사라졌다. 그 한 순간에 전부.

 

또다시.

 

가끔씩, 히소카가 어떤 특별한 싸움을 기다리고 고대할 때마다 세상은 그에게 여봐란 듯이 엿을 먹이는 것 같다는 생각이 들 때가 있었다.

 

그래서 히소카는 실망하고 낙담한 채로 지나치게 일찍 귀가했다. 몇 달 동안 쌓아 온 열렬한 기대감이 아직도 분출될 기회를 찾아 날뛰며 그의 뼛속에 굴러다녔다. 그는 그가 이르미와 싸울 것을 알고 있었다. 다만 이르미가 일을 마치고 돌아오는 것을 기다려야 했다. 가능하다면 최대한 빨리 오면 좋으련만.

 

히소카가 돌아온 지 세 시간 후, (그들이 지쳐 나가떨어진 후에 먹을 초콜릿 칩 쿠키를 굽기에 충분한 시간이었다) 그는 이르미의 오오라가 가까워지는 것을 느꼈다.

 

이르미의 기분이 이렇게 좋지 않았던 것은 거의 수 년만이었다. 아주 멀리 떨어져 있는데도 벌써부터 그에게서 살기가 넘쳐 흐르는 것이 느껴졌다. 오오라를 드러냈다는 그 사실 자체만으로도 알 수 있었다. 그들은 그 동안 오오라를 "보통"의 레벨로 억누르며 이 근방에서 그들의 존재감을 억제하려 해 왔다. 그렇기에, 이르미가 1마일 밖에서부터 살기를 내뿜는다는 것은 그의 임무에서 무언가 아주 아주 잘못되었다는 뜻이었다.

 

이르미가 문을 거세게 열어젖히고 들어올 때 히소카는 무슨 일이 있었는지 물어볼 시간조차 없었다. 미리 대비하고 있었던 히소카는 문 손잡이에 번지껌을 붙여 놓아 이번에는 문이 벽에 박혀들지 않게 했다.

 

문이 조용히 닫히는 동안 이르미는 곧바로 히소카에게 달려들었다. 단도처럼 날카로워진 양손이 히소카의 눈을 할퀴려는 듯 휘둘러졌다. 이르미의 손톱이 갈퀴처럼 그를 그어내리기 직전, 히소카는 본능적으로 다리를 움직여 소파 뒤로 뛰어들었다.

 

그들은 예전 몇 번이고 함께 추었던 춤에 빠른 속도로 빠져들어갔다. 두 사람 다 상대의 몸에 한두 번 일격을 먹이는 데 성공하긴 했지만 대부분의 경우 그들은 몸을 굽히거나 숙이고, 공격 사이를 누비고 페인트 모션을 취하며 재빠른 팔다리로 서로의 주위를 우아하게 움직였다. 한 번의 실수로도 손쉽게 불구가 되거나 죽음을 맞이할 수 있었지만 두 사람은 서로를 너무도 잘 알았다. 그들은 수축하는 근육이나 눈에 서린 눈빛만 보아도 상대의 움직임을 읽을 수 있었다. 그건 그 동안 쌓아 온 지식과 통찰력의 결과였다. 오래 지나지 않아 한 명이 다른 한 명에게 굴복할 것이고, 바닥으로 쓰러지며 팔다리를 한데 얽을 것이며, 마침내 서로의 몸에 닿는 순간 지금 상대의 손아귀를 피하는 것만큼이나 격렬하게 상대를 부둥켜안을 것이다.

 

싸움의 다음 단계로 넘어가기까지는 고작 몇 분밖에 남지 않았다. 이르미의 주먹은 평소의 냉정한 정확도에 아주 약간 못 미칠 정도로 거칠었다. 히소카로 말하자면, 그의 아래는 이미 단단해져 다음으로 넘어갈 준비를 끝마친 채였다. 그에게 싸움은 언제나 어느 정도는 전희였다. 그는 몇 분만 더 기다렸다가 입을 열 생각이었다. 그 말은 이르미를 다시 그의 품에 안겨들게 하는 기폭제가 될 것이다.

 

이제 몇 분만 더 있으면...

 

그 순간 푸른색이 반짝였고 갑자기 히소카의 어깨에 지독한 아픔이 번졌다. 이르미가 히소카의 왼쪽 어깨 근육에 날카로운 손가락을 박아넣은 것이다. 히소카의 시선이 손가락에서 손, 손목, 팔 위를 차례로 따라가다 충격이 선연히 드러나 있는 이르미의 얼굴에 머물렀다. 자신의 표정도 아마 똑같을 것이라고 히소카는 생각했다.

 

"너 멈췄어." 이르미가 말했다.

 

"너도야." 히소카가 지적했다. 그 동안 둘 중 한 명이 부상을 입었을 때 그들이 싸움을 멈췄던 적은 없었다.

 

"피해야 했잖아." 이르미가 말했다. "왜 공격을 받아들인 거야?"

 

히소카는 어깨를 으쓱했고, 아픔이 다시 번지는 순간 뒤늦게 어깨의 상처를 되새겼다. "네 아름다운 눈에 정신을 빼앗겨서 그만." 그는 애교를 섞어 말했다. 따지고 보면 거짓말은 아니었다.

 

히소카의 어깨에서 손가락을 빼낸 이르미는 손을 한 번 흔들어 피를 털어내고 복도를 걸어갔다.

 

"우리 계속 싸우지 않는 거야?" 히소카는 쿡쿡 쑤시는 어깨의 고통을 참으며 이르미의 등에 대고 외쳤다. 이 정도로 깊은 상처를 입은 건 오랜만이었다. 그는 이런 부상이 놀랄 만큼 아플 수 있다는 걸 잊고 있었다. 물론 참지 못할 정도는 아니었지만 그래도 편하지는 않았다.

 

"그래, 안 싸워." 이르미는 거즈 한 통을 갖고 돌아오며 말했다. "네가 온 방에 피를 묻혀 댈 테니까."

 

"평소랑 딱히 다를 것도 없잖아." 히소카는 소매를 걷어올리며 말했다. 많은 양의 피가 히소카의 셔츠에 빠르게 스며들며 이미 큼지막한 핏자국을 더욱 넓게 퍼뜨렸다.

 

"그래도 귀찮으니까." 이르미는 그렇게 말하며 히소카의 어깨에 팔을 감았고, 히소카는 그의 허리를 붙잡아 끌어당겼다.

 

히소카는 기분 좋게 콧소리를 냈다. "만약 네가 바로 다음 단계로 넘어가고 싶다면..."

 

이르미는 히소카의 셔츠 뒤쪽을 와락 움켜잡고는 그의 머리 위로 벗겨올려 그의 상체를 드러냈다. 히소카는 이르미가 그의 팔을 들어올리고 어깨에 거즈를 감는 동안 그의 몸을 마음대로 다루도록 내버려 두었다.

 

"아무것도 안 바를 거야?" 처치를 하는 이르미를 지켜보던 히소카가 물었다. "내가 감염이라도 되면?"

 

"넌 멀쩡할 거야." 이르미가 말했다. "지금은 그냥 지혈만 해 놓으면 돼."

 

"그런 거라면 번지껌으로 할 수도 있는데." 히소카는 그 말을 하며 손가락으로 번지껌 한 줄기의 이르미의 뺨에 붙였다. 그는 이르미를 가볍게 끌어당겨 빠르게 뺨에 키스했다.

 

"그랬다면 제대로 안 됐겠지." 이르미는 그렇게 말했지만, 키스는 얌전히 받아들였다.

 

"아, 르미. 꼭 날 걱정하는 것처럼 들리네." 히소카는 두 팔을 이르미에게 두르며 그를 놀렸다.

 

"너 때문에 이걸 끝내는 게 더 어려워지고 있거든." 이르미는 히소카의 어깨에 둘러진 거즈의 마지막 부분을 말아넣으려 노력하며 그렇게 지적했다.

 

"또다른 도전 과제라고 생각해." 히소카는 그렇게 말하며 이르미의 머리 위에 만족스레 그의 턱을 얹었다.

 

이르미는 마지막으로 거즈를 꽉 잡아당겨 붕대 감기를 마쳤고, 히소카는 그 동작이 이제 몸을 떼라는 의미임을 파악했다. 그는 이르미를 더 꽉 끌어안았다. 가슴과 가슴이, 볼과 볼이 맞닿도록. 그는 이르미의 한 손을 붙잡아 눈과 일직선상에 위치하도록 들어올렸다. 그리고 그는 한 발짝 앞으로 나아가며 이르미가 그와 함께 움직이게 만들었다.

 

"춤추자고?" 이르미는 손쉽게 히소카의 움직임을 따라가며 말했다. 간단한 왈츠였지만 두 사람 모두 부드럽게 움직이며 흐트러짐 하나 없이 스텝을 밟았다. 히소카가 손을 움직이기도 전에 이르미의 손은 이미 그의 어깨에 올라가 있었다. 실제로 춤을 추고 싶어서라기보다는 무의식적으로 몸에 배어 있는 행동이리라. 하지만 어쨌든 이르미는 여전히 함께 움직이고 있었고, 그건 히소카를 고무시켰다.

 

"난 아직 좀 쌓여 있거든." 히소카가 가볍게 말했다. "넌 더 이상 싸우는 걸 허락하지 않을 테고, 그렇다면..."

 

"그래서 춤을 추는 게 네 해결책이구나." 이르미가 그의 말을 끝맺었다. "상대가 너니까 아주 놀랄 일은 아니지만, 그래도 예상하지 못했는걸."

 

"난 예측 불가능하게 구는 걸 좋아하니까." 히소카는 그렇게 속삭이며 고개를 숙여 이르미의 입술에 입을 맞췄다.

 

히소카는 이르미를 쳐다보며 그의 표정을 살펴보았다. 만약 그가 살기를 주위에 쏟아내며 집에 들어오지만 않았다면, 이르미가 이렇게 아무 반응을 보이지 않는 것은 오늘 이르미의 상태에 뭔가 이상이 있다고 생각할 근거로 충분했을 것이다. 히소카는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸고 이르미는 져 주었다.

 

"임무는 실패였어." 이르미는 히소카의 팔 안에서 돌아서며 그렇게 선언했다. 그는 한 발짝 물러나려 했지만 히소카는 그를 가까이 당겨 그의 등에 제 가슴을 맞댔다. 이르미는 히소카의 멀쩡한 어깨에 뒤통수를 기댔다. "부인에게 뇌물을 받고 물러났던 경호원들 중 한 명이 낌새를 챘거든. 타깃에게 경고를 했을 뿐 아니라 미끼를 대신 세운 후 도망칠 시간까지 벌어 줬어. 계약이 너무 촉박해서 맨션을 수색할 시간만 있었지 타깃의 움직임을 쫓을 여유까진 없었거든."

 

히소카는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이르미는 전화로 급한 임무를 떠맡는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 예전, 이르미는 언성을 높여 (뭐, 최소한 이르미의 기준에서는 높은 언성으로 간주될 만한 성량으로) 만약 사람들이 일을 제대로 성사시키고 싶다면 다른 평범한 일거리처럼 충분한 시간을 분배해 줘야 한다고 불평한 적이 있었다. 일을 빨리 끝마치고 싶다면 거리에 나다니는 아마추어들한테 시키면 된다. 하지만 그들이 거금을 치르고 일을 확실하게 처리할 수 있는 조르딕에게 의뢰를 맡기고 싶어한다면... 그 때 짐을 꾸리는 중이던 이르미는 말을 하는 내내 꽤나 거칠게 물건을 쑤셔넣었다. 만약 이르미가 아닌 다른 사람이었다면 분명 엄청나게 푸념을 늘어놓았을 것이다. "그래서 뭘 했는데?" 그는 지금의 이르미의 기분을 거스르지 않도록 조심하며 물어보았다. 이르미가 자기 임무에 대해 무언갈 말하는 일은 극히 드물었다. 특히나 그가 실패로 간주하는 임무는 더더욱.

 

"내가 도착했을 때 타깃은 이미 그곳을 떠난 후였어. 난 미끼를 죽였고, 경호원이 따로 고용한 암살자들과 함께 몰려왔을 때 그 미끼 자체가 함정이었다는 걸 깨달았지. 처리를 끝냈을 때 타깃은 최소한 이십 분은 앞서 출발한 후였고. 그래서 그 자의 차를 추적해서 그를 죽였어."

 

"그럼 실패한 임무가 아니었네?"

 

이르미는 눈을 감았다. "내가 죽인 경호원이 의뢰인의 애인이었던 모양이야. 그녀는 이제 돈을 아예 내지 않겠대. 물론 아버지는 그 여자가 최소한 보수의 절반은 치르게 만들 테고 의뢰인도 부수적인 피해에 대해서는 한 마디도 하지 않았지만, 그래도 실수의 책임은 나한테 있어."

 

히소카는 이르미의 관자놀이에 키스를 떨어뜨려 이르미가 눈을 뜨게 만들었다. "우리 둘 다 그리 좋지 못한 하루를 보낸 것 같네."

 

"네 무술가와 싸우지 못한 거야?"

 

"평화주의자가 됐더라." 히소카는 코를 찡그리며 대답했다. "이제 우리 계속 싸워도 될까?"

 

"아니."

 

히소카는 이르미의 허리에 놓았던 손을 아래로 내려 이르미의 바지 가장자리를 손가락으로 더듬었다. "그럼 섹스하는 건?"

 

"꼭 그러고 싶다면." 이르미는 한 발 물러났지만, 그의 얼굴에는 웃음 같아 보이는 무언가가 어려 있었다. 히소카는 이번 잠자리가 빠른 쪽이 될지 느린 쪽이 될지 몰랐지만, 어느 쪽일지 알아내는 건 분명 흥미로울 게 틀림없었다.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

다섯 번째로 히소카가 그걸 보았을 때, 그들은 집 밖이었다. 집 안에 있는 게 그걸 목격하는 전제 조건이라 생각했던 그의 예상과 어긋나는 결과였다.

 

"그래서 내 몫이 몇 명이라고?" 히소카는 다시 물어보았고, 이르미는 또다시 눈을 흘겼다.

 

"다섯 명. 네 맘대로 갖고 놀 수 있는 건 다섯 명까지야."

 

"별로 많지 않은데."

 

"처음엔 열다섯 명이었잖아. 네가 계속 물어보면 또 줄여서 두 명으로 만들 거야."

 

"하지만 넌 저놈들을 그냥 살려둘 거잖아." 히소카가 불평했다. 그는 나무의 가지에 몸을 걸친 채, 숨겨진 맨션 앞에 서 있는 사십 명의 경호원 무리들에 집중하며 그 힘을 평가해 보았다. 20점을 넘는 녀석은 아무도 없었다. 그들이 위협적으로 변할 수 있는 유일한 방법은 모두가 한꺼번에 히소카에게 달려드는 것뿐이었다.

 

"그래, 왜냐하면--"

 

"--다 끝난 후에 치우는 게 귀찮으니까, 나도 알아." 히소카가 그의 말을 대신 끝맺었다. "만약 내가 저놈들을 집에서 멀리 떨어진 곳으로 유인한 다음 한 명씩 죽여나간다면? 숲 속에서라면 별로 지저분해지지 않을걸."

 

"그건 더 안돼. 청소원들이 네가 사방에 흩어 놓은 신체 부위들을 전부 찾아내고 나서야 의뢰인이 맨션에 들어갈 수 있을 테니까." 이르미는 두 시간 동안 쳐다보던 위쪽 창문에서 여전히 눈을 떼지 않은 채 대답했다.

 

"참 배려심도 깊네." 히소카가 말했다.

 

"청소의 난이도가 너무 높아질 경우 우리한테 청구서가 날아오거든."

 

"아, 배려심의 문제가 아니었네." 히소카는 씨익 웃으며 말했다.

 

"내 배려심은 충분히 깊다고 생각하는데. 네가 따라오도록 허락해 주고 있잖아."

 

"하지만 그건 내가 너한테 필요해서잖아."

 

"난 네가 도움이 될 수도 있겠다고 말했을 뿐이야."

 

"왜냐하면 넌 내 도움이 필요하니까."

 

이르미는 히소카를 흘긋 쳐다보았다. "난 네 도움 같은 거 필요없어."

 

히소카는 가까이 다가가 이르미의 허리에 팔을 둘렀다. "하지만 내가 옆에 있는 게 좋지?"

 

"넌 자신감이 너무 과해." 이르미는 그렇게 말하고는 다시 쌍안경으로 눈을 돌렸다. 유리에 비친 그의 상에서 히소카는 다시 푸른색을 보았다.

 

이르미의 기분을 거스르지 않도록 부드럽게 움직인 히소카는 손가락으로 이르미의 턱을 감아올리고는 그를 끌어당겨 키스했다. 동시에, 이르미의 눈이 푸른색으로 바뀌었다는 것 또한 확실하게 확인했다. 그는 이르미의 귀에 속삭였다. "넌 내 그런 점을 좋아하잖아--"

 

"타깃 확인." 이르미는 히소카가 실망스러운 소리를 내기도 전에 이미 너덧 개의 가지 위로 뛰어올라가 있었다. 이르미는 훌쩍 뛰어내려 다시 히소카가 있는 가지로 돌아왔다. "최대 열다섯 명. 그리고 시체는 전부--"

 

"--여러 명의 손에 죽은 것처럼 보여야 한다는 거지, 기억하고 있어." 히소카는 대답했다. 그 조건을 다시 기억해 낸 것, 그리고 방금 날려 버린 기회에 대한 낙담이 그의 목소리에 스며들었다.

 

이르미는 멈칫하며 히소카를 쳐다보았고, 그 사소한 행동만으로 그들의 관계는 충분히 증명되고도 남았다. 이르미는 임무가 주어졌을 때 결코 주저하지 않았다. 그는 방해가 될 만한 요소에 굉장히 민감했다. 예전에 히소카가 한창 일하고 있던 그의 앞에 나타났을 때 이르미는 히소카를 거의 죽일 뻔했다. 하지만 지금, 이르미는 히소카가 풀죽은 목소리로 말했기 때문에 임무 도중에 멈추었다. 히소카는 그가 다음 몇 초 동안 아무 말도 하지 않을 경우 이르미는 그냥 훌쩍 떠나 버릴 것을 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 지금 이 순간, 그는 이르미의 최우선 순위를 차지하고 있었고 그건 정말이지... 짜릿했다.

 

히소카는 이르미의 뺨에 빠르게 입을 맞췄다. "열다섯 명까지만 된다고, 자기. 알아들었어." 그는 이르미의 뺨을 죽 핥아올렸다. "이제 쳐들어가자."

 

이르미는 손으로 축축한 뺨을 거칠게 닦아내고는 가지에서 발을 떼고 다음 나무로 뛰어올랐다. 히소카의 시야에서 그의 모습이 빠르게 사라졌지만 그는 아무 걱정도 하지 않았다. 어쨌든 그는 죽일 수 있는 놀잇감을 최대 열다섯 명까지 얻어냈다. 게다가 그가 열다섯 명만 죽일 수 있다고 해서 다른 스물다섯 명을 갖고 놀 수 없다는 뜻은 아니니까.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

조르딕 저택은 히소카가 기억하는 그대로였다. 호화롭고, 화려하고, 멋들어지게 장식되어 있었다. 이 두드러지는 부와 고상한 취향을 목격한 사람들은 이들이 암살자 집안이 아니라 대를 이어 재산을 불려 온 유서 깊은 가문이라 생각할 것이다. 물론, 조르딕 가가 오랫동안 암살자로 명성을 이어 왔고, 그래서 실제로 대를 이어 엄청난 유산을 물려받아 왔을 가능성 또한 존재했다. 어쨌든 히소카는 무언가의 역사에 관심을 가져 본 적이 없었고 이르미 또한 말해 준 적이 없었다. 이르미와 히소카가 그들의... 이름 붙이기 힘든 관계를 이어 오는 내내, 이르미는 그의 가족사에 대해 단단히 입을 다물었다. 히소카가 알고 있는 몇 안 되는 정보는 전부 다른 곳에서도 쉬이 얻을 수 있는 것들뿐이었다. 그는 심지어 이르미가 어렸을 적에 어떤 훈련을 받았는지조차 알지 못했다. 알 수 있다면 정말 좋을 텐데. 독과 전기와 천공격투장을 제외하면 이르미의 과거는 미스터리였다. 물론, 과거를 거의 밝히지 않은 건 히소카 또한 마찬가지였다.

 

그건 히소카가 저택을 방문하는 걸 좋아하는 이유 중 하나이기도 했다. 이르미가 예전 어떤 사람이었는지, 그리고 어떻게 지금의 이르미로 변하게 되었는지에 대한 단서와 실마리를 얻을 수 있기 때문이었다. 게다가 조르딕 가의 사람들, 특히 키쿄우와 미르키가 그를 얼마나 싫어하는지 체감하는 것 또한 꽤 스릴 넘쳤다.

 

저녁 식사는 여전히 냉랭했다. 눈에 띄게 두드러지는 키르아의 빈 의자가 마치 가족들을 비웃는 것 같았다. 히소카는 쉽사리 그 자리에 앉을 수도 있었지만, 대신 고용인들이 다른 의자를 가져다 주었다. 보아하니 가족의 각 구성원마다 정해진 자리가 있고 그 자리의 주인만 그곳에 앉을 수 있는 모양이었다. 카르트의 자리 또한 비워져 있었지만, 키르아의 자리에 감도는 적막만큼 무거운 존재감을 자아내지는 않았다. 히소카는 이 모든 게 좀 어이없다고 생각했다. 하지만 뭐, 그는 한 번도 가족의 일원이 되어 본 적이 없으니까. 게다가 조르딕 가는 가족에 대한 충성심 위에 쌓아 올려진 가문이었다. 누군가 가족으로부터 떠나간다는 건 궁극적인 배신이었다. 비록 그가 결국 돌아오리라고 실버가 확신한다 해도.

 

이르미는 몇 번이나 키르아를 데리고 돌아오겠다고 제안했지만 그 때마다 거절당했다. 이르미는 그에 대해 별 말을 하지 않았으나, 그가 가장 아끼는 동생을 매우 그리워하고 있다는 걸 히소카는 알고 있었다. 이르미는 키르아가 배우고 익히며 암살자로 자라나는 과정을 지켜보는 것을 즐겁게 여겼고, 그의 성장에 자신이 참여할 수 있다는 걸 기뻐했다. 이르미는 키르아가 집을 떠난 것을 자기 자신의 실패로 느낄 것이다. 이르미가 집에 돌아올 때마다 그는 그 사실을 더욱 강하게 직면했고, 그래서 아버지에게 찾아가 키르아를 찾는 것을 허락해 달라고 부탁했다. 이제 그건 악순환에 가까웠다.

 

저녁 식사가 끝나자마자 히소카는 총알처럼 자리에서 뛰쳐나갔다. 이르미나, 다른 조르딕 가의 가족들이나, 아니면 가장 귀찮게도 집사들이 그를 발견하기 전에 무엇이든 한번 찾아내 볼 생각이었다. 이르미는 보통 부분적인 설명을 해주었고, 다른 조르딕들은 아무 의미 없어 보이는 정보를 무심코 흘렸으며, 히소카는 언젠가 그 정보가 흥미롭다고 밝혀질 경우를 대비해 그것들을 기억해 두었다. 제노는 지금까지는 이르미 다음으로 히소카의 마음에 드는 조르딕이었다. 그의 비상한 지혜와 통찰력과 강함은 그의 흥미를 부채질했지만, 이르미를 화나게 만들지 않고 제노와 진지하게 싸워 보는 일은 불가능했다. 집사들이 히소카를 찾아내는 경우, 그들은 그저 고개를 숙이고 물러가거나 또는 아주 정중하고 성가신 태도로 그를 방에서 쫓아내곤 했다. 히소카는 손님이기 때문에 집사들과 싸울 수조차 없었다. 그들은 얌전히 그의 손에 죽을 것이다. 아무 재미도 없었다.

 

히소카에게는 기쁘게도, 객실에 있는 그를 찾아낸 것은 이르미였다. 가족 앨범을 찾아낸 히소카는 아주 즐겁게 책장을 넘겨보는 중이었다. 그는 지금과 가장 비슷한 모습의 이르미가 점점 어려지는 모습을 보기 위해 책의 맨 뒤에서부터 시작했다. 앨범을 절반 가량 넘기고서야 처음으로 이르미의 사진이 나왔다. 하지만 아직도 페이지는 많이 남아 있었다.

 

"이런 게 있다는 걸 잊고 있었네." 이르미는 히소카의 옆에 푹 주저앉으며 말했다.

 

"너희 가족은 사진을 찍어 둘 타입 같진 않은데." 히소카는 천천히 페이지를 넘기며 말했다. 만약 이르미가 앨범을 빼앗아가지 않을 거라면 굳이 서두를 필요가 없었다.

 

"실제로 안 찍어. 옛날에 가족들의 사진을 찍는 걸 좋아하는 집사가 있었거든."

 

"좋은 사진들이네."

 

히소카는 계속 페이지를 넘기며 이르미의 머리가 서서히 그의 어깨에 잠겨드는 것을 내심 즐겼다. 앨범의 거의 첫 부분까지 다다랐을 때 히소카는 손을 멈추었다. 그는 이르미를 흘긋 내려다보았지만 이르미의 눈은 감겨 있었다. 잠든 것까지는 아니더라도 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 히소카는 과거의 실수들을 통해, 이르미는 이 상태로도 닥쳐오는 어떤 위협이든 순식간에 제거할 수 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 잠기운에 빠졌다고 해서 이르미가 약해지는 것은 결코 아니었다.

 

앨범의 페이지를 바라보며 히소카는 다시 한 장을 앞으로 넘겼다. 작은 눈을 가진 꽤나 통통한 갓난아기와 검은 머리의 어린 아기가 있었다. 몇 장을 넘기자 새하얀 머리카락의 갓난아기와 아장거리는 통통한 아기, 그리고 그 뒤에 검은 머리카락의 아이가 있었다. 그 아이의 눈은 어둡고 텅 비어 있었는데, 갓난아기의 새파랗게 빛나는 눈동자와는 매우 대조적이었다. 히소카는 통통한 갓난아기의 사진으로 다시 돌아가 보았다. 여기서의 어린아이 또한 어두운 눈을 갖고 있었지만, 완전히 비어 있지는 않았다. 아직은.

 

하지만 맨 처음 몇 장은... 새까만 머리카락의 아기에겐 아름다운 푸른 눈이 있었다. 맨 처음 사진에서 아기는 누군가의 품에 안겨 있었다. 기모노를 입고 있는 것을 보아 히소카는 그 사람이 키쿄우일 것이라 생각했다. 아기는 눈에 띄게 피곤해 보였고, 눈은 잠기운에 흐릿해졌지만 여전히 밝게 반짝였다. 그 아래의 사진에서 아기는 바닥에 등을 대고 누워 있었고, 카메라를 향해 손을 뻗으며 웃고 있었다. 그의 눈동자는 기쁨으로 눈부시게 빛났다. 그 다음 두 페이지도 똑같았다. 다양한 포즈를 짓고 있는 행복한 푸른 눈의 아기. 푸른 눈이 검은 눈으로 바뀌는 첫 사진은 아기 두 명이 있는 사진이었다. 그 사진과 다른 사진들 사이에 뚜렷한 시간의 간극이 있긴 했지만, 변화는 그야말로 엄청났다.

 

히소카는 페이지를 넘겨 아기가 기쁨으로 새된 소리를 지르는 사진으로 돌아갔다. "르미." 그는 부드럽게 속삭였다. "이거 너야?"

 

이르미는 흐릿한 눈을 깜박이더니 사진을 쳐다보았다. "응." 그는 짧게 대답하고는 다시 눈을 감았다.

 

히소카는 손가락으로 사진을 쓸어 보았다. "너 푸른 눈이었구나."

 

"응."

 

"몰랐어."

 

"그랬겠지."

 

히소카는 이르미의 이마에 키스했다. "아름다운 눈이네."

 

이르미는 칭찬을 받은 두 눈 중 하나를 슬쩍 떴다. "그 때, 아니면 지금?"

 

히소카는 이르미의 턱을 붙잡고는 키스할 수 있을 만큼만 살짝 들어올렸다. "둘 다."

 

이르미는 더 진도가 나가기 전에 키스를 끊고는 다시 히소카의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 히소카는 이르미가 눈을 감기 직전에 그 안에서 푸른빛을 보았다고 맹세할 수 있었지만, 당연히 전혀 다른 것일 수도 있었다. 최소한 이제 그는 자신의 머리가 이상해진 게 아니라는 걸 알았다. 히소카에겐 세 가지 도전과제가 있었다. 무엇이 이르미의 눈을 푸른색으로 바꾸는지 찾아내는 것, 얼마나 오랫동안 푸른색이 유지되게 만들 수 있을지 알아내는 것, 그리고 이르미가 그가 뭘 하는지 눈치챌 때까지 얼마나 오래 버틸 수 있을지 알아보는 것.

 

히소카는 이르미의 머리카락에 코를 비볐다. 이 일은 꽤나 재미있어질 듯했다.

 

 


End file.
